


The Fun Evening

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Cecilia's shoulders slumped as Captain Hook performed the harpsichord. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes The Letter, The Play's the Thing, Immortal Pan, Knights of Neverland, Slightly Duped, etc.





	The Fun Evening

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Cecilia's shoulders slumped as Captain Hook performed the harpsichord. At least she didn't search for Peter Pan again. Cecilia remembered swaying during the search for her betrothed's enemy. Long hours. Never finding Peter Pan. The one responsible for removing Captain Hook's hand. The one responsible for many pranks near Captain Hook. 

A wish for a fun evening. 

Cecilia abandoned Captain Hook. After entering his chamber, she collapsed on a bed. Cecilia continued to wish for a fun evening.   
She saw a stuffed lamb and cuddled it. She fell asleep. Cecilia was far from Captain Hook and smiled. A fun evening. 

 

THE END


End file.
